Hal Jordan
|image = Hal Jordan.png |first = 101 |voice = Josh Keaton |alias = Green Lantern Green Lantern of Sector 2814 Jordan |species = Human |sector = 2814 All of Guardian Space |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |eye color = Brown |alliance = Green Lantern Corps |friends = Kilowog Aya Razer |powers = Power ring}} Hal Jordan is a member of the Green Lantern Corps, who originally served and protected Space Sector 2814 before departing on a quest to stop the Red Lantern Corps from doing misdeeds and causing destruction across the universe. After defeating Atrocitus and foiling his Red Lantern invasion of Oa, he was promoted honor guard of the Green Lantern Corps. History Early life An ordinary test pilot on Earth, Hal Jordan was chosen to be the Green Lantern of his sector after Abin Sur died. Once a Green Lantern, Hal underwent extensive training under the command of Kilowog and eventually grew to become great friends with his mentor. With his newfound powers, Hal became the new Green Lantern of Earth. Rise of the Red Lanterns Hal continued to serve as a test pilot while being a Green Lantern before he was called into a couple mouths long journey. During one testing day, he commented on one of the company's planes before being corrected by Carol Ferris on his words used to describe it. Hal's gears shut off, forcing him to use his ring and escape the plane, as well as protect anyone near him. In his absence, Carol Ferris grew concerned and gathered search groups to find him. Jordan would turn up at her office shortly after the groups were formed and upon entry, asked her if she missed him. After being hugged and soon questioned about his state of being in the last few hours, Jordan revealed the plane's interior controls had been locked, forcing him to escape. Despite his story, Carol was not pleased and thus, he was slapped by her. Carol expressed her worries about him and the two briefly shared a moment of romance, almost cumulating into a kiss before Hal Jordan was called away to space by the Guardians of the Universe, the aliens responsible for Hal's entry into the Green Lantern Corps. Hal bid Carol a farewell after lying to her about the reasons for his rather quick departure. Friends with the Enemy Shortly after his intensive first battle with the Red Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan and Kilowog decided it would be in their best interest to keep the captured Red Lantern Hal had not to long ago caught. Razer was kept in a small ceil in the Interceptor as Hal contacted the Guardians, with whom upon reaching he commented that Razer took up a good portion of space on their ship. After Hal was awarderd with the Interceptor by the Guardians, he was also suggested to imprison Razer. Hal and Kilowog arrived at a prison asteroid, where they were greeted by the prison warden, Myglom. They gave Razer to him as prisoner and left the asteroid. In the Interceptor hey are surprised when they found a stowaway on their ship, Goggan, who revealed that the prison tortured their prisoners. Hal decided to check the prison and sneaked-in along with Kilowog. They discovered one of the torture chambers, but before they could leave they were subdued by the spiders, due that their Power Rings didn't work. They were webbed and were brought to a room where Myglom revealed that the yellow crystals around the prison weakened their rings and after they received their torture they would be eaten by them. After the torture, Hal and Kilowog are saved by Razer with his Red Power Ring, and they leaped into battle. Hal went after Myglom and defeated him. After they won, Razer gave his ring back to Hal. Later, the Lantern imprisoned the Spider guild and Hal appointed Goggan as temporary warden. Instead of letting Razer stay in prison, he decided to bring him along with them and gave his Red Power Ring back. Into The Abyss Hal watched as new member of the crew, Razer argued with Kilowog. He broke up their argument. He and the rest of his crew tried to help stop a ship from being destroyed. When Aya asked him why he was bothering to waste three lives to save one, Hal told her it was what Green Lanterns do. Once on the ship, Hal, Kilowog and Razer found multiple eggs. Hal watched Kilowog and Razer get into another argument. Hal overridden them and told Kilowog and Razer to get the engine online while he took Goray to the interceptor. Using the same idea as Razer had earlier, Hal fired his ring as well. They enter the engine room and seal the doors behind them just in time, only to discover that the engine is frozen over because the hatchlings ate through the heater lines. With time running out, Hal told Kilowog to abandon them, but the Lantern refused to leave them. As Razer prepared to blast the creatures as they chew through the door, Hal realized that they weren't the hatchlings. They were service robots that Aya had animated by placing her own AI into them. She had them eat through the power lines to shut down non-essential systems and conserve power, just like she tried to advise Hal earlier. The robots burrowed through the door and Aya directed them into the engine, where they restart the engine. The starboard engine swung into position, but Hal realized that they were too close to the pinhole to escape. Hal went to the bridge, unaware that Kilowog had passed out from the strain and was plummeting downward. The ship was saved and so was Kilowog when Hal and Razer reached the ship's core and discovered the mechanical creatures that were constantly pursuing the three were in reality the Interceptor's AI, Aya. Heir Apparent Despite having just recently recruited Razer into the group, Hal felt the Interceptor crew was lacking in number of members, especially when compared to that of the Red Lantern Corps. Once he had their attention, Hal discussed bringing in a new Green Lantern to help the team out on the Interceptor. After Razer told him that would bring their number of Green Lanterns up to three, he told Razer that the group's numbers would expand to four if they counted him. He landed on the planet and met princess Iolande. He also met the planet's resident Green Lantern, Dulok. Worth noting, was princess Iolande's brother, Ragnar was his protege. He and Kilowog talk to Dulok later that night, Dulok agreed to go with Hal and assist him in his fight against the Red Lanterns. The next day, Hal noticed Dulok was nowhere to be seen. He and Kilowog watched the person who challenged Dulok yesterday, call him a coward. Hal stepped up and challenged him. He managed to defeat him and tell Razer and Aya, who were on the ship, to investigate Dulok's disappearance. After Razer and Aya found Dulok murdered and placed in a tomb, Hal and the others questioned who would do this to the planet's protector. It turned out to be Ragnar, who wanted to be a Green Lantern, so badly, that he killed his mentor. After it seemed as though he had killed Kilowog, Hal attacked him with rage. However, Hal was relieved to see Kilowog still alive. After Ragnar was put in prison and Iolande turned out to be the next Green Lantern, Hal asked her if she would join him. She said no, because she wanted her people to be safe and kissed him. Fight in the Monster Arena Hal awoke in the middle of a battle and is attacked by a giant monster. Hal evades his attacks and finds Kilowog, Razer and Aya. After Hal defeated the monster, he met Malvir. After being explained to that he would have to fight his way through everyone, Hal explained that he had no interest to fight any of the monsters on the battle field before several were teleported to Hal's location. Hal fought the monsters with his team. He was informed by Aya that the two generators that were behind Malvir powered his sceptor, teleported monsters, and powered the force field. Hal ordered Aya to carry out her plan, only for her to be damaged in the battle and unable to do it. Taking matters into his own hands, Hal and Kilowog destroyed the generators together. Hal created a giant timer construct and asked Aya whether she installed the explosives, to which she said yes. After Kilowog said Hal was lucky because Malvir believed him, Hal said he wasn't joking. Lost Planet Kilowog called a meeting of everyone on the ship. Hal ignored this briefly, choosing to play with constructs from his ring instead. Hal was screamed at by Kilowog, as a way of getting his attention. Hal brought up the fact that there were only four of them, in an attempt to convince Kilowog that meetings were pointless. He and Kilowog were interrupted by Aya, who told Hal that she detected a planet that was about to be hit by an asteroid. Hal and Kilowog used their rings to prevent this from happening. Hal was reminded by Kilowog that Lantern protocol suggested to not have you're ring's power below twenty percent. Hal ignored this and insisted to keep going. He and the others landed on the planet and split into groups with the planets residence in search of a Green Lantern ring. He ended up stuck with Grood planet. He tried talking to the alien, giving several guesses as to what he might rank as on his planet. Grood brought him to a cliff. Hal went up to the cliff, hoping to get a better view. However, Grood pushed Hal off the cliff. As Hal was about to get up after falling, the rocks in the ground started to form around him, in an attempt to cover him. Hal was just about to be engulfed in the rocks, until his ring saved him with a simple glow of it's power. Hal's ring caused the rocks to stop forming around him and allowed Hal to find his team. After the aliens were captured, Hal opted to stay behind so that he could get the ring to it's wearer. He was insisted by Kilowog there was no more time. The ring's owner, Mogo, finally got the ring and thanked him. Reckoning Hal and his crew spotted a Red Lantern base. Hal stood as Kilowog told Aya to zoom in on the base. All they saw, however, was trash being thrown out. While Razer went to kill Atrocitus, Hal and Kilowog dealt with the damage installed to the ship by Razer. Hal and Kilowog were joined in saving the ship by Aya, who tried to stop Razer from leaving. Hal and the two got into the base by going through the trash disposal, using their rings to create a orb around the rock. Once there, Hal and Kilowog sneaked past two Red Lanterns. Hal disguised himself as a Red Lantern and captured Kilowog, first knocking him out cold. He stopped Razer from being executed, arguing with Razer over having a plan after doing so. Hal and Kilowog fought Atrocitus as Razer recharged his ring. Hal asked Razer if he could help the two, Razer nodded. Hal and Kilowog went to the ship while Razer fought Atrocitus. After Razer fled with Aya, Hal asked Aya if she was alright. Aya said her repairs would take some time. Hal scolded Razer for his actions, mostly angry because he almost got the four killed. Fear Itself Hal found out, along with Aya, Kilowog and Razer, that the group was out of food. The team went to a planet in hopes of finding something eatable. Hal and Kilowog searched for food, before Hal came into contact with a few creatures called floaters. He was forced to fight Kilowog, while Kilowog was under the influence of the yellow crystals. Hal told the natives of the planet that the floaters really weren't their enemies and were trying to keep them safe. Hal returned to the ship after his explanation with more food. In Love and War Hal noticed Kilowog had shifted to being rather sad. He confronted him about his mood and tried to cheer him up by letting him give orders to stop a monster that was about attack the ship. Kilowog did not want to do so. The ship was attacked by the monster and Hal, Razer and Kilowog went to go stop it. The three tried their best, but, were apprehended by the monster. They were saved by Aga'po and Ghia'ta, two Star Sapphires. Hal thanked the two and flirted with Ghia'ta. Hal, Kilowog, Razer and Aya went back to their planet and split up from each other. Hal continued to talk to Ghia'ta and expressed concern for Kilowog, before Ghia'ta gave him a massage. He was reunited with Carol, who had been taken to him via the Star Sapphires giving her a ring and promising to take her to her true love. When Ghia'ta returned after getting Hal a refill, Hal was asked by Carol who she was. Carol then went into a fit of rage before attacking Hal. Hal was hesitant to fight her. He managed to break the ring's control over her when he told her letting her ago before was the hardest thing he had to do and kissed her. He watched as she told Ghia'ta the real meaning of love and went back to Earth. He and the others were chased by the Star Sapphires and escaped thanks to help from Ghia'ta. Regime Change Hal contacted Oa and spoke with Appa, asking what they planned to do about the Red Lantern fleet. Appa informed him that they were deploying the rest of the Corps, and Hal was shocked that they're launching an immediate attack. He pointed out that Atrocitus believes that the Manhunters acted on the Guardians' orders and slaughtered whole planets, but Appa dismisses it as propaganda. Hal suggested diplomacy but Appa refused to be questioned. Hal is interrupted when Aya informs him and Kilowog that she's picked up a signal from Betrassus. Hal cuts off Appa and takes the signal, which is from Iolande warning that the Red Lanterns are attacking her planet. Hal and the crew arrived on Betrassus and were confronted by Ragnar, now a Red Lantern. Hal briefly fought Ragnar, but, was beaten rather easily and clearly outmatched. Hal told Kilowog and Aya that they were getting beaten. Hal blew a hole in the roof. The pieces fell on the Red Lanterns and Hal, Kilowog and Aya escaped through there. Hal met up with the resistance, the group of warriors on the planet against Ragnar. Hal and Kilowog contacted Sayd and Ganthet and suggested again that they try to use diplomacy and convinced the other Red Lanterns that Atrocitus was lying about the Manhunter slaughter. He was told by the Guardians of Oa that Atrocitus wasn't lying. He and Kilowog rescued Oolande and watched as she fought her brother in an attempt to buy the two time to get the door to the bomb open. As Hal seemed to be getting beaten, his ring charged up, due to the lantern in the ship. He, Kilowog and Iolande held the bomb up in the air and watched it explode. He had no idea how his strength increased so much as he was just happy to have won. Flight Club , not knowing he can hear him.]] Hal asked around the ship if anyone had seen his lantern battery. He did not want to talk to Appa Ali Apsa, one of the Guardians of Oa. Mainly because of what he had done to Ganthet. However, Hal was overheard by him and was told that communication with him was equally unpleasant. Appa told him his job was to get to the lighthouse before the Red Lanterns and destroy it by any means necessary. Hal and Kilowog decided to split up from Razer and Aya. He and Kilowog met back up with Goggan, who'd previously been appointed warden of the prison they tried to take Razer to. He and Kilowog briefly went inside the cell that held the Thanigarians. Upon sight, a Thanigarian threw a spear at Hal, Hal closed the door before it could hit him. Hal explained to the Thanigarians that they were looking for a Thanigarian named Byth Rok. He was there, tied up and fully aware they wanted the lighthouse access codes. Hal and Kilowog's rings were rendered useless due to the yellow rocks. Hal was forced to fight a rather masculine Thanagarian named Bumpy, after Kilowog was easily defeated by him. He beat Bumpy by first, sneaking up behind him and getting the upper hand, then, turning his helmet on the back of his head and finally, hitting him in the back with a rock. He later got the access codes from Byth Rok, shaking hands while doing it. He next asked for help from the Thanagarians new leader, he refused. However, Hal let him get away, much to Kilowog's confusion and anger, as a distraction for the Red Lanterns. Razer told him that he had once again underestimated his deviousness. Invasion After Byth Rok was captured, Hal told Kilowog and Razer that if they got to the lighthouse they wouldn't have to fight a war. While on the ship, Hal told Aya to enter the code they got from Byth. With the code, Hal and the others were able to get to the lighthouse. He thought it was a shame to destroy it, but thought it was not worth a war. Before Hal could destroy it, he and the rest of the crew were shot at several times while in the ship. He tried to get away, but, a beam kept the ship in place. Regardless, he managed to get out of range, along with the ship and asked Aya how the ship was. He told the crew they couldn't let that happen again. Hal asked the team if one of them could fly into the beam that took them to the lighthouse. Aya told him that she would do it. When he volunteered to do it, Aya told him that everything that made him an excellent pilot would cause him to fail. After Aya was out, Hal took main control of the ship. When he met back up with Aya, he told her she was no longer a rookie. After getting back on the ship, Hal was shot at several times by Atrocitus and Zilius Zox. They tried to escape the two's ship through the same portal that brought them to the lighthouse. As the rocks started to come into the hole they planned to escape with while in the ship, Hal asked if they were close. He was surprised the Red Lantern ship was not crushed and went to see who was inside it with Kilowog and Razer. However, after he left the ship, Aya was taken over by Drusa, with the Red Lanterns onboard and Hal and the others were left stranded in space. Kilowog asked Hal what he was going to do, only for Hal to say he didn't know. Invasion of Oa With Aya under the control of Drusa and the Red Lanterns, Hal Jordan was left without a clue of his next action. In what bare amount of time he had to think, he devised a plan. Hal had Kilowog separate from the group, while he and Razer went to the Star Sapphire's homeworld. Expecting a fight, Hal was surprised to see them as a more functional corps. Hal asked them to teleport him to Earth. They told him it could not be done, that teleporting Carol was one of the farthest teleports they've ever had to do. He told them to use his love for her to teleport him. They succeeded and Hal was teleported. .]] However, Hal lost his memory and the only thing he cared about was being with her. Carol noticed Hal's behavior and asked him what happened to the Red Lanterns and his fellow Green Lanterns. She realized he'd lost his memory when he asked her what a Green Lantern was. She went to his locker at work and recharged his ring. With his memory now back, Hal thanked Carol and kissed her. Hal went to confront Atrocitus. In terms of strength, Hal was severely outclassed, Atrocitus landing several hits on him. Hal fell after being hit multiple times. He quickly got back up, now with an even higher will to defeat Atrocitus. He punched him several times before coming back off of Atrocitus and breathing heavily. He proved that every dog had his day when he delivered a final punch towards to him and knocked the Red Lantern leader out cold. Just as he beat Atrocitus, Razer and Aya arrived. After the Guardians of Oa thanked him, he flew back to Earth to see Carol. Return to earth After returning to Earth, Hal encountered Guy Gardner, a new Green Lantern. Hal helped Guy stop a plane from crashing and watched as a newswoman named Vinessa Swelter, come out and broadcast the two. Before Hal could explain who he was, he was pushed out of the way by Guy. Attempting to keep his composure, he congratulated Guy and tried to become friendly with him before Guy wrote him off as a fan. Hal questioned what had happened in the time that he was absent. Guy informs him that he is he's replacement. Hal floats in confusion and is then offered to a meal of hot wings with Guy. The two lanterns have a friendly conversation before a feud is started between them. Wrestling to determine who is the rightful Green Lantern of Earth. As the two lantern battled each other, they came across dormant Manhunters in a cave. Hal explained the deciphered a mysterious text and explained to Gardner about the origin of the Manhunters. The Manhunters suddenly reactivated and attack them both. The two fended off the Manhunters and temporarily sealed them inside the cave. Seemingly out of nowhere, Vinessa arrives in her news helicopter to interview them. As they both struggle with each other to tell the report the story, the Manhunters reemerge and advance on them. Hal demanded that Vinessa while they battled the Manhunters. As the battle went on, a nearby town attracted the attention of the Manhunters and they proceeded to destroy it. Grudgingly, Hal and Guy put their feud aside to better combatant the Manhunters; using their effective team work, the two destroyed the Manhunters. Hal and Guy once again act friendly to each other and Guy hugged Hal. Hal checked the damage on the new helicopter and assured Vanessa that she would be able to depart. Hal is alerted to his phone ringing and is immediately reminded of his dinner plans with Carol. Pleading, he tried to apologize. She said that she couldn't continue their relationship with his duties to the Green Lantern Corps, dubbing it a "higher calling". And thus, she ended their relationship. Guy motioned to comfort Hal, but he refuses his friendly gesture. Guy told him that he knews how he felt and stated that Hal has people who care about him. Hal joked that Guy almost sounded human, before Guy asked Hal for Carol's number, claiming she was checking him out through the phone and that she seemed nice. Angering him, Hal punched him in the face before receiving a call to report to Oa. Hal returned to Oa, and is angry when the Guardians informed him that Guy would be officially replacing him as the Green Lantern of Earth. As he prepared to bad mouth the Guardians, they stated that he had misunderstood their actions. Due to his noble and brave fight against the Red Lantern invasion, the Guardian bestowed the rank of Green Lantern Honor Guard upon him, protector of all sectors in Guardian Space. Investigation of the Manhunters On his first mission as a member of the Honor Guard, Hal and Tomar-Re investigated a mysterious structure similar to the one he and Guy Gardner destroyed on Earth. Soon enough, were overrun by reactivated Manhunters, After barely escaping in one piece, Hal deduced that there must have been an activation signal that has reawakened the Manhunters. Hal and Tomar-Re reported the incident to the Guardians. After a brief discussion with the Guardians, Hal was granted permission allowed to reassemble his team farther the investigation. First, Hal sought to recruit Kilowog. Since the Red Lantern Invasion, Kilowog had went back to training new recruits for the Corps. Kilowog at first, refused to go with Hal. Hal challenged him to wager--Hal would fight one of Kilowog fight his best recruit and if he managed to beat him, Kilowog would have to come with him. Hal was embarrassingly beaten by the new recruit. After getting Kilowog on board, Hal went to get the Interceptor and Aya, only to find that Aya had been replaced by a new AI and that she was scheduled to be dissected. Hal and Kilowog staged a plan to rescue her with Ch'p's help. Hal distracted the lab security officer, Chaselon. After Ch'p obtained Aya's data core from her lifeless body, and replaced it with L.A.N.O.S.'s. Hal and Kilowog arrived at the Interceptor and were surprisingly halted by Tomar-Re, who has been waiting for him. Tomar-Re informed him that he had discovered a signal that was being transmitted and reactivating the Manhunters. Confirming Hal's hunch to be true. The four raced off to Biot where the signal had originated. They were ambushed by a group of Manhunters and were forced to flee into bunker which was discovered to be a Manhunter factory. The Lanterns were faced more opposition. Hal ordered Aya to target their location with the Interceptor's weapons function, narrowly saving them. 's powerful beam.]] The Anti-Monitor unearthed himself to the Lanterns, which lead them to a confrontation with him. Aya duplicated the Interceptor's previous attack, though had little effect on the Anti-Monitor. The lanterns had gone on to retreat, just as the Anti-Monitor unveiled a giant beam attack. Hal withstood the attack and shielded the others and insisted to them to get off world. Hal's ring eventually gave out, and he was engulfed in Anti-matter and was apparently disintegrated. Leaving his comrades to believe he had perished. Physical appearance Hal Jordan is a Caucasian male with short brown hair. A dark green domino mask hides his true identity. As apart of the regular Green Lantern costume, he wears a green and black suit. The torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black, his costume comes with two pairs of white gloves that cover his forearms and hands, while the feet of the the costume are green. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest. In his civilian clothes, Hal is known to wear his test pilot clothing. A greyish test pilot suit with a zipper running up from his chest to his neck. Personality and traits Being a born leader, Hal loves his role as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He laughs in the face of danger and rushes headfirst into action. Hal also has a rebellious attitude, as evident by his discussions with the Guardians of the Universes. On top of that, he can also be quite flirtatious when in the presence of women. Although he possesses a comical spirit, Hal can just as easily shift to a serious demeanor. Hal excels at leadership and cooperation. His innovative and unique behavior allows him to escape unharmed from even the most threatening of situations. Due to his sense of responsibility, valor and indomitable will, Hal is a valued member of the Green Lantern Corps. Hal had a bit of a contradictory side, as noted by Kilowog, when he got angry at Aya for not following his orders. This wouldn't be the only time, he also got mad at Razer for trying to defeat Atrocitus on his own. His reasons for being angry with Razer were slightly more understandable, the mission left the team with a heavily injured member and an indication to Atrocitus that the group was still alive. Hal's attitude towards others and general good heart often formed his friendships. However, his easy going nature and attempt to resolve situations peacefully were taken for granted by a few, such as Atrocitus when he had a one on one battle with him. After being promoted by the Guardians, Hal's overall characteristics have not changed much, if at all. Hal believes himself to be a standard Green Lantern and is not one to show himself as being better than others, this possibly being the reason why he clashes with Guy Gardner. Hal seems to be more of a talker than a fighter, as most of the time he will offer to spare his enemies fighting him when he is first encountered. Abilities Hal Jordan has no powers but relies on his Green Lantern ring to make up for it. Equipment * Green Lantern Power Ring: Being a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal uses the Green Power Ring as his signature weapon. By imagining, the ring can project constructs in a green light and do physical damage. Hal uses his ring in an unique way, being a human he makes object constructs from what he sees from that are unique to the planet Earth.Hal’s Fighting Style, retrieved 26-9-2012 Example constructs includes: a bat, a giant hand, and a giant drill. Relationships Kilowog Carol Ferris Iolande Appearances Background information * Hal Jordan is the Silver Age version of Green Lantern, a test pilot working for Ferris Aircraft. He's been a member of the Corps and the Justice League of America; however, in the 90s, he was a villain, first as Parallax and later as the host body of the Spectre, where he walked a fine line between good and bad. * This is Hal Jordan's 13th animated appearance. He has appeared in Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, Super Friends, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern", Justice League: The New Frontier, Green Lantern: First Flight, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Justice League: Doom, and has stared in several episodes of Young Justice. References }} External links * * Category:Featured articles Category:A to Z Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Interceptor crew